


Forgiveness and Sorrow

by Hisbabygirl18



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisbabygirl18/pseuds/Hisbabygirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Damian, can Jason help Bruce and himself recover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness and Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is right after or during Red Hood and the Outlaws #18 Requiem. 
> 
> This is for Dc and Grant Morrison...I don't really think Bruce can take any more, so how about we slack up a little, huh? Geez!! 
> 
> Ok here goes first entry. Leave comments and Kudos. Any mistakes are mine completely.   
> I own none of these characters...but I would love to get them some therapy. Smh

Jason walks down the hallway and asks Alfred where Bruce is currently.

“He is in his study, Master Jason. He is currently not in the best of moods however.”

“When is he ever, Alfred.” With a smirk, he walks down the hall to the door and waits to calm down and listen at the door. Hearing nothing, he knocks gently and walks in. Bruce is sitting facing the fireplace, head down, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. Damian has only been gone 2 very, short emotional weeks. Things will never be the same. The Joker’s acid attack on Jason is just under a day in the books but now is the time for this. This can’t wait. They both need this now.

Jason walks to him, slowly. Stops in front of him and calls him from a few feet. “Bruce?”

No response. But Jason stops in front of him and drops to his knees, scoots to Bruce’s lap, “Father?” 

Jason drops his head into Bruce’s lap.

“Bruce, I’m sorry about Damian. I’m sorry about everything that has happened. I’m sorry that I died and that I left you alone when you needed someone. I-I ah, I never stopped loving you and I forgave you long ago, but forgiving myself was harder. I’ve changed the way things are and the way I see things. Everything is different. And I think we can help each other Bruce. I can’t replace Damian and I don’t want to but I do want to come back to you. Please?”

Jason’s arms are wrapped around Bruce’s legs, and he can feel him shift slightly from above and a soft sob leaves his lips.

Bruce’s hand lands on Jays head and smooth’s his hair. A repeated motion of a heavy hand in soft hair. A soft sound in the space between motions,

“Yes.”

  


End file.
